Studies have shown that the costs associated with delivery of items purchased, over the Internet or otherwise, significantly influence the purchasing behavior of consumers. For example, many consumers indicate that offers of free delivery would entice such consumers to make more purchases, spend more money on purchases and make purchases from merchants that offer free delivery instead of from merchants that do not. However, absorbing the costs associated with delivering products may have a significant impact on a merchant's margins. Thus, there is a need to offer delivery options to consumers that are attractive from a cost perspective, but have as little negative impact as possible on merchants' margins.